


The Rough Way| Frerard

by Thebiggestbuzzkill



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiggestbuzzkill/pseuds/Thebiggestbuzzkill





	The Rough Way| Frerard

A little Later, Gerard was taking a shit.  
He was having trouble though.  
It felt like days passed and still no sign of release.

"Help..Errrr... ahhhh! Christ! when is this epic poo gonna pass!?" Gerard exclaimed, His face wincing with effort.  
He made every effort in his little boy body to expel this demon thing from his womanly back side.

 

Just as Gerard was going in for another push..  
Without warning the bathroom door suddenly burst open unexpectedly. Ahhhh!

"Well hello...Gerard" a seductive noise whispered from the doorway.

A shadowy person stood leaning against the door frame. His deep, sensual voice which Gerard knew immediately. His mind began racing and a nervous sweat began pouring from his face and groinal area.

"Frank... is that you? wha- what are you still doing awake...?"

He appeared in nothing but a towel, seemingly ready to take a steamy shower.   
However He couldn't with Gerard near by....they were like family now.Frank was like His mother-in-law.  
Any sane person would never allow their own mother-in-law to see them in the nude. Right? RIGHT!!?! SHIT!"

"Oh I felt dirty from masturbating all day...ya ever feel dirty Gerard?"  
"Y-Yes, I mean NO! NO! NO! Never" Gerard shrieked, He became so immensely worked up he cleaned his colon clear of the demon feces that had been clogging it. His voice also cracked like he was 13 again, but in comparison to the loud flatulence he just unleashed, who cares? Frank heard though, and giggled like a adorable baby girl laugh. It sent tingles all up Gerard's spine.  
"Oh you've always been the shy one in the family, Gerard..."

Gerard was not shy, at all. He defeated Frank and blew up His evil machines for Christ's sake! and now he suddenly found himself speechless. Was He going to see his metaphorical mother-in-law literally naked? Little did he know, that was merely a choclate source on the banana split of love that was to come.

"..the shy and excitable one." said Frank finishing the sentence with a sly smile.

"Wh-what the..." and before Gerard could send the third word out of His mouth..

..Frank's towel dropped to the floor,setting his swingy bits free into the mist of the shower.  
Gerard noticed everything on him instantly. His soft butt,his magically gravity-defying middle leg and the tiny thingy colored birth mark on his butt, which made Him feel funny...as He had one there too.

Still, the sight of his near perfect body caused Gerard's penis to become very hard. It stood erect and proud, pointing straight towards the mighty heavens.

 

"hehe oh my Gerard...you're more impressive than I thought."  
"uh... ye-yeah, th-thaaanks Frank, you're cute too." THIS IS SO WRONG! It raced through his head at lightning speed. But the beautiful, wet, soapy body that stood before him spoke otherwise. Him shapely body was everything Gerard could want in something to wank to. Yet did family like relationship matter?..  
...  
...  
NAAAAAH!!

But just as Gerard was commiting. Commiting to a path that they couldn't go back from.

 

Ray burst into the toilet!

 

"What are you too upto?"  
"Err..nothing" said Gerard as he causally slipped his pants back on.  
Frank, who Ray didnt notice, picked up his towel and backed out slowly.  
"Really?"  
"I was just having a shit...see?" Gerard gestured to his shit.  
"Oh, thats a shit all right! One hell of a shit!"exclaimed Ray  
"Ok, if your done we better go"  
So Gerard put his other pants on and left. He had a serious case of blue balls, but at least his anus didnt feel so bad now.  
As he walked out Frank whispered one word. A word fall of hope.  
"Later"  
Gerard Giggled.  
Fortunately, their traveling companion was as oblivious as ever, and didn't notice.  
\---  
Frank winked at Gerard when no one else was looking.  
"Later" he mouthed at him silently so no one could hear.  
\---  
\---  
Later, Gerard and Frank were alone again.  
"Its Later" said Frank, pulling Gerard towards the bathroom.  
"But what about the others?"  
"I'll just tell them you are helping me shower. They wont suspect a thing"  
"True. They are all idiots"  
Then, suddenly, Frank was naked. Gerard wondered how He did that. He must have been nearly naked this whole time!  
The shower turned on...  
..Gerard was already.

Frank lathered up good and fine. The soap dripped off His body at a seductively slow pace. Gerard could not contain the powerful urge of excitement that raced through His veins.  
The alluring look of his nudie comrade became too much for him to fathom and his erect penis launched a mighty wad of semen directly onto Gerard's eye.

There Gerard sat, His pink panties pulled quickly down at his ankles, on a toilet full of poop with His bodly fluids on full display, eyes bulging from His face.  
Frank giggled as Gerard's dignity shriveled and died, but Gerard had always enjoyed that delightful snicker, even after He found out He was His own flesh and blood.  
"Well...wh-what do we do now?" Gerard said, desperately trying to sound suave.  
"It. We do it."  
"it?"  
"yes. it"  
"we do it?"  
"yes"  
"oh"  
...and with that Frank jumped on Gerard. What little remained of their clothes plopped of quickly. Some fell in the toilet.  
"um... lets g-get you outta my toil-dreams and into my bed." Gerard stuttered, desperately trying to be slick, yet he knew it was hopeless to be suave on the shitter.

 

Frank hopped gleefully out of the shower, the soap continued pouring from His shapely body.Gerard stood up from the toilet, His naughty bits proudly waving about and His pants still down around His ankles. He hurried to chase His shapely body down.  
He fell in the door way, tripping over His pants. He pulled His face up from the floor and gazed at Frank, DANCING ON THE KITCHEN TABLE  
The night wreaked of eroticisms...and Gerard could see that it was going to be a all you can eat porkfest.  
And it was!

Frank was soon ridding Gerard like a pogo stick.  
"Poke me! DEEPER! DEEPER! GODDAMNIT!"  
"Oh God I'm going to hell!" Gerard screamed.  
Gerard still had his Hawaiian shirt on and Frank was dripping soapy water all over the bed. 

 

His perky penis swung around, like a happy child on a moon bounce. UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT!, Gerard liked it. It was a big, beautiful thing that ached to be sucked on. 

Gerard especially liked that from this angle He could not see the awkward birth mark on His ass cheek. Which was a relief. Gerard wanted to be hard and strong where it counts for the person He had always thought of as His father-in-law.  
"Oh Gerard!" He breathed heavily, deep and cavernous "is what we're doing wrong!?!?"  
"OH GOD YES!!" He yelled back at His naked father-in-law. 

"GOOD! YES! YES! YES! YES MOTHER!!!" Frank screamed.


End file.
